Banpo (second)
|name = Banpo |image = Banpo.jpg |game = Emperor: Rise of the Middle Kingdom |era = |dynasty = Xia Dynasty |year = 2002 BCE |funds = 3000 |previous = Banpo (first) Banpo |next = Banpo (third) Banpo }} Banpo is a mission found in . Briefing Goals * 250 people in Attractive Cottage or better Summary The second mission introduces the basic concepts of farming crops, both for food and hemp. Many missions within the game provide food through farms and each crop in the game has different properties. In these early tutorial missions, Millet is the staple food stuff. You start this mission with the small town you already built in the previous mission. The goal is simply to expand the city to provide a second food type and hemp so that your Plain Cottages will evolve to Attractive Cottage. You can see that there's only a small area to build farmhouses, so draw some roads and place a Farmhouse. Farmhouses require a 9x9 square surrounding the building for crops, although a line of 3 tiles will be cleared to connect the building to your city. Also place down a Hemp Farm and connect it to the road system. You'll need to update your Mill's orders to accept some millet. A mill holds 32 loads of food, so always ensure that your Mill is divided up to hold a good amount of food. As a general rule of thumb, if your city has 3 food types available, then the Mill should hold 1000 units of food each: if the city has 4 types of food available, then it should accept 800 units of each. Generally, just divide 32 by the number of food types you want to hold in the Mill to find out how your Mill orders should be set up to hold an equal amount of food. Hemp is a new good that is required to evolve your housing. Place a Warehouse somewhere within the city (good Feng Shui means it should be near rocky areas) and set it to accept Hemp only. Once an adequate supply of Hemp has built up in the Warehouse, build a Hemp Shop on the Market Square and it'll acquire hemp once your housing requires it. A major note regarding food quality: unlike in previous games, you cannot set up mill's to accept singular food types. Due to the Food Quality system in Emperor, the market lady from the Food Shop will see each mill as having only Bland Food (one food type): if you want your housing to evolve, you MUST provide multiple foods to a single mill. As different foods are added to the mill, the quality will increase. So if you try to separate your food types, your housing won't evolve beyond Plain Cottage, as a Plain Cottage requires Plain Food (2 food types in a single mill) before they will demand Hemp. If you are suffering from labour shortages as a result of the new additions to the city, destroy some of the extra Ancestral Shrines you placed. You can now place some Gardens in the city, so surround your housing with gardens to improve the desirability. Once your housing has access to Plain Food and Hemp, they will evolve to Attractive Cottage. Don't forget that 250 people need to be within the cottages: if you don't have enough cottages, consider building some more housing to accommodate the city. Trivia * As before, you still cannot do anything about the unrest warnings in the city. For now, provide people with jobs and the unrest should be quelled somewhat. 02